(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an optical laminated body that has a uniform film surface widely thereon without creating defects such as bright spots, black spots, etc.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-154746, there has conventionally been proposed a method for manufacturing an optical laminated body that has a substrate and a polarizing film including a lyotropic liquid crystal compound and being formed on the substrate, by applying an aqueous solution (coating liquid) containing the lyotropic liquid crystal including perylene based pigment and water onto the substrate, drying it and orientating it.
The polarizing film thus formed with the aqueous solution including a lyotropic liquid compound can reduce its film thickness significantly in comparison with a widely used polarizing film formed by staining polyvinyl alcohol with iodine and stretching it. Therefore, usefulness of the thus thinly formed polarizing film is highly expected in the feature.    Patent Document 1: JP Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-154746 (pp. 25-28)